Melissa Vera's Death Investigation
by altava
Summary: My first crossover! I hope you like it! PS, if you have any ideas for what I should change the title to BECAUSE IT SUCKS, please let me know by reviewing or PM'ing me! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

~ONE~ PHONE CALL

* * *

**My first crossover! I hope you like it! You hate, too bad. Haters gonna hate.**

* * *

"I tell you!" The young man screamed, fuming at the thought of some stupid guy in a stupid top hat telling him he's wrong. "I'm bein' framed! I didn't do nothin'!" The young man swept his black, shaggy hair out of his yellow-brown eyes with some difficulty, as the humidity and sweat of an awfully tepid London afternoon - in the middle of summer, no doubt - was pressing his hair to his forehead. "Are you absolutely sure you did nothing?" The man in the top hat asked. The teen replied, huffing and crossing his arms, "I already said I didn't do nothin'!" The man put both his hands on the boys shoulders as the teen continued, "If you don't believe me, tha'ss yer own fault!" The man looked down at the boy. "It's alright. I believe you. Do you think you can tell me anything? Did you see the person who did this?"

The seventeen-year-old boy, whose name was Rictor, looked down at the floor of his apartment. There was furniture flipped over and tossed to the other side of the room, and dents in the walls and furniture, as if there had been a huge scuffle in the apartment. But Rictor wasn't looking at the furniture in his now-demolished flat. He was looking at his mother. His father died when he was a little boy, and now his mother was lying on the floor with gashes all over her body, which was sitting in a pool of blood; one that Luke - the top-hatted man's apprentice - thought was a bit too large for his liking.

"I didn't see who done it." Rictor choked. "But when I find out who killed Mum... By god, I'll kill 'im m'self!" He balled his hands into grimy, grief-stricken fists. "Now, just relax." The top-hatted man said to the boy. "We'll find out who did this. As a matter of fact..." The man pulled out a cellular phone - something he didn't use often - and dialed a number. "Who are you calling, Professor?" The boy accompanying him asked. "Just a minute, Luke-" He was cut off by a voice in the phone. "Ah, Sherlock, my old friend... Yes, it is... You know me too well already." He laughed for a moment before continuing. "As a matter of fact, I do need your help with something, and I'm sure you'll quite like this one... Yes, Sherlock, it is another murder case, unfortunately... You might want to bring John with you as well. I'm sure Luke will get awfully bored by himself... Alright, then." He hung up the phone. Then, he turned to the young man. "Rictor, and old friend of mine is going to help me find the person who did this. I promise, we'll get to the bottom of this." Rictor sniffled. "Really? How do I know you ain't fibbin'?" Layton put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"A gentleman never breaks a promise."

* * *

**Hope you like! Review, please? Thx so much! ~Roma~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

~TWO~ MEETING UP

Just about twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Rictor volunteered to get it - this _was_ his house, after all - and in stepped a man with shaggy brown hair and twinkling brown eyes.

"Hershel!" The man smiled, extending his arm. The professor took his hand and said happily, "Rictor, this is the old friend who's going to help Luke and I find out who did this to your mother." Sherlock looked at the boy. "Rictor? Rictor Vega? Oh, I knew your mother! Became a widow when you were quite young, didn't she?" Sherlock asked. Rictor looked at him for a moment before nodding. "I remember you. You came to my second birthday party because Mum had run into you a few days before. Said you two had some catchin' up to do." Sherlock blinked. "And you remember that? Well, I'm not surprised. You always were a very bright boy. It's a shame this had to happen to your mother. She really was a bright soul." Layton looked from his friend to the boy, then back to Holmes. "So you've met? Well. How about that." That should make things much easier." Holmes put his arm around his colleague's shoulders and said, "Rictor, this is John. Watson, Rictor." The man gave a short nod. "Pleasure." Rictor nodded as well.

"Well then." Layton said, catching everyone's attention. "What do you say we all get started here?" Sherlock smiled. "Just what I've been waiting to hear."


End file.
